


Showering

by Alpha19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: After trying out for Quidditch practice, Seamus is confronted by Dean's body, and all the feelings and reactions he's repressed come to the surface.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Showering

Dean and Seamus entered the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms after trying out for the team, both sweating from the high speed flying combined with the blaring sunlight, mud and grass clinging to Seamus from a particularly bad landing. 

“I’m telling you, I think I have a pretty good shot of getting in,” Dean said, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

Seamus’ mouth watered at the sight, glad Dean’s eyes were obscured by his shirt. Dean had revealed his body, a sight Seamus rarely saw. His dark, toned torso on display, Seamus was transfixed by the v-line on his waist, the trail of hair leading downwards from his belly button. He made a noncommittal grunt, half to reply to Dean’s comment, half because it was the only noise his brain was capable of making. 

Dean dropped his shirt, letting it return to its normal position, and with that the hold over Seamus was broken. “What do you want to do now?” Dean asked.

Shrugging, Seamus replied, “Could go back to the Common Room.”

“You know, we do have Transfiguration homework to do?”

Seamus groaned. “Do we have to do that today though?”

Dean’s eyebrow raised. “Well, it is due tomorrow. Unless you want to explain to McGonagall why you skipped her homework.”

“God no.” Seamus shuddered at the thought of McGonagall’s wrath. “So, back to the dorm to shower, then library to do the homework, then back to the dorm?”

Nodding his head to the side area of the changing room, Dean suggested, “Or we just shower here. Beats walking up seven flights of stairs just to shower and walk back down.”

Not having been on the Quidditch team, and this being the first time he had even been in the changing rooms, Seamus had never even considered the possibility of showering there. “Didn’t bring a towel,” he admitted. “Or my shower stuff.”

Dean rolled his chestnut eyes before grinning, flashing his white teeth. He fished around his school bag and pulled out a handful of supplies, shampoo, body wash, and a towel. “You can use mine when I’m done with them,” he offered.

Seamus’ mind blanked once again. The thought of showering with Dean had killed his brain, the thought of him, naked, wet and lathered, near him was enough to pull the blood downwards. “Sounds good,” Seamus replied, hoping his words sounded more casual than he felt, walking behind Dean in an attempt to hide the growing bulge in his trousers. 

The two entered the shower area, surprisingly pristine and spotless until Seamus remembered that House Elves probably cleaned the area religiously. The showers were communal and completely open plan, seven shower heads attached to the dull brick wall, with a slightly sloped, tile floor that led to a narrow drain. Next to the entrance to the shower area was a bench, typically used to keep clothes and towels out of the reach of the water’s reach. Dean had haphazardly thrown his towel there, and was currently removing his shirt. Seamus gasped to himself, the muscles of Dean clearly defined and flexing as he stripped. 

Dean looked up, one hand on his trousers, paused, as he prepared to take them off. “You getting ready?” His voice was soft, concerned, unaware of the effect his bare form was having on his friend. 

Seamus didn’t reply. He nodded, carefully averting his eyes from his friend’s body, as he swiftly pulled his shirt over his sweaty head and tossed it, letting it join Dean’s pile of clothes as Dean removed the remainder of his clothes.

From the corner of his eye Seamus saw a flash of movement and, allowing himself to briefly glance up, Seamus saw Dean as he went under a shower head. His ass was simply perfection, round and toned, drawing Seamus’ attention in a way that Dean would never understand. 

Steam began to fill the room from Dean’s shower head, and Seamus waited for a few moments until the steam acted as a sufficient barrier for him to expose himself fully. His erection, no longer growing, but rather rock-hard and full, pinged to his stomach when released from the confines of his boxer-briefs. 

He joined the Dean under a shower head, leaving a few spaces in between them, and let the hot water, magically already the perfect temperature, run over his body. As the steam began to rise, Seamus tilted his body away from but flicked his eyes the other way to observe Dean, his fingers rubbing in an exotic smelling shampoo, the water cascading over the lean and toned body. 

Breathing deep and calming breaths, Seamus tried to cleanse his mind from the thoughts that filled his mind, and tried to will away the erection before Dean could notice it. The water responded to his unspoken request, lowering in warmth until it was almost unbearably cold, as Seamus stood under the water and rubbed it into his skin.

He hadn’t even noticed Dean moving until the scent of coconut and apple, smells that would forever be known as Dean’s smell, filled the air next to Seamus.

Seamus looked, carefully making sure that he didn’t look too far down, to see Dean inches from him now under the shower next to his, his hair and body still lathered suds. “What?” the Irish asked, his cheeks blushing from the proximity of his naked friend.

“I’m done with my shower stuff, you can-” For reasons neither of them knew, Dean’s eyes suddenly dropped downwards, seeing the hardness that Seamus had tried to ignore. “Oh,” Dean blinked as though confused by the bodily phenomenon.

“I… I can explain,” Seamus spluttered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

Dean’s smirk, sensual and predatory, caught Seamus off guard. “Explain then.” 

“I-” Seamus’ mouth was immediately met by Dean’s, their kiss desperate and rough. Seamus could feel Dean’s cock, equally as hard as his was, pressing against his thigh. 

Dean’s hands wondered, one pulling Seamus’ waist towards him, the other hand resting on his ass. “You’ve had no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Dean said, his voice husky with desire. He lowered his mouth, biting the neck and leaving a purplish mark on the otherwise pale skin. 

Moaning, Seamus forced himself to look at Dean. “Really?” His voice was hopeful, desperate, and full of desire.

The next kiss was softer, more passion than force, as the two melded into the other’s embrace. 

Dean grinned as he felt Seamus’ dick brush against him, and moved his hand from Seamus’ waist to wrap it firmly around the hardness.

Seamus moaned before Dean had even started, tingles and waves of pleasure spreading from the contact. Seamus’ eyes flicked from Dean to the shower entrance. “What if somebody walks in? What if they see?”

Dean smiled, moving his hand down Seamus’ achingly hard cock, lowering the Irish’s willpower. “We’re the only ones here.” His hand moved back, precum seeping from Seamus. “But, if somebody does walk in,” he whispered sensually, “then they can watch.”

The remnants of Seamus’ resistance vanished in an instant. Seamus squirmed under Dean’s grip, the hand movements drawing a steady stream of moans and gasps of ecstasy. Muffling his noises, Seamus chose to bite and lick at the exposed skin, the vague taste of masculine musk and cleanliness filling his mouth.

Dean began to grind, desperate to find any source of friction against his friend. “How’s it feel?” Dean asked, his tone low and guttural. 

Seamus grabbed the hardness pressing against his leg, holding it tightly. “Let me show you.” Seamus’ hand moved frantically and firmly, rewarding him with a moan of pleasure.

Seamus had never seen Dean like this. Normally, Dean was calm and composed, but now his eyes were closed and relaxed, his mouth open as though silently screaming as Seamus mimicked what Dean was doing to him. 

Both of them knew what the other wanted, speeding up their hands as they other demanded. 

Seamus was the first to finish, letting out a deep moan as he came, his cum splattering on Dean’s hip and the bathroom floor. Dean grinned, following suit with seconds, cuming from Seamus’ grip and marking the wall behind him.

The two regained their breaths, Dean finally removing the suds and cum from his body while Seamus tried his best to clean the walls from any evidence of their activities. After drying and redressing themselves, they carefully walked back into the changing room which was thankfully empty.

“So,” Seamus asked after confirming they were alone, “when are we doing that again?”


End file.
